Glee: Justice For All
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: A certain Glee club gets superpowers and it leads to romance, humor, and horror.
1. Stormy Monday

Glee: Justice for All: Episode 1: Stormy Monday

Starring: Cast

The sun shone high above the sky in a small town in Ohio as two love birds walked slowly to the park. The first short, with short brown curls for hair, was wearing a dapper blazer and a smile that could kill any girl dead. The thing is though he did not want any girl he wanted the man standing next to him smiling. The other man a bit taller with slicked to the side brown hair, was singing a little tune as he grinned at his friend. The two teenage boys were none other than two students at Dalton Academy by the name of Blaine and Kurt.

The two boys strolled to the park in the sun but they knew their fun would have to end early. A storm was coming in quickly and they could barely see the sun anymore. In that same town a Glee club was having a wonderful time singing outside in the sun and the schools football team was hard at work.

The storm the two boys had seen was no ordinary storm it was one that would change all that were affected by its lives. As the rain began to suddenly come down the two boys quickly ran for shelter.

"That came out of nowhere!" Blaine yelled as he frowned but as he said this the rain stopped a stream of lightning struck the ground they were standing on.

The two boys flew feet into the air and fell under a tree as the storm moved its way across the town. The Glee club had the same thing happen to them and they landed flat on the grass holding their heads. The football team shook it off and laughed as they tackled each other into the mud. One player in particular though knew something was not quite right.

His name was Noah Puckermen and he was a large fellow. He was tall tan and lean so that all the girls always grouped around him. He shook off the storm and ran with his hair soaked from the quick shower of rain. He ran all the way to the Glee Club to check on his fellow singers.

See in this school the Glee Club was a group of misfits that banded together and he loved that group to death. He even had a crush on one of the young ladies but he played it cool and never told her. As he ran towards them he could see they all had been hit as well and he went over to check on them.

"You guys all right?" Puck, as they called him, asked.

A spunky girl with dark brown hair and a big bright smile got up and held her head.

"We are fine! We don't need you to baby us, you go play football," She replied.

He name was Rachel and she was the "leader" of the Glee Club because she always took charge. She had a great voice and never let anyone forget it.

"Okay, I'll go then." Puck shouted as he left hurt. It was her who he had the lost feelings for and he did not know quite how to show it.

He thought if he went and took care of her she would maybe get the hint but she just gave him a classic Rachel glare and he went on his way.

The two boys in the park and by this time recovered and were a bit shooken up but they slowly got up and began to walk back into the sun.

"Well that was interesting!" Blaine joked as Kurt almost fell over.

Blaine looked terrified that Kurt would fall but somehow though it looked like he was doomed he got his balance.

Blaine went to help him up as the sun shone even brighter. He smiled as he somehow knew it was going to be a better day.

Kurt was feeling dizzy and he needed to get home so Blaine walked him home and then went back to school to check on his own Glee club "The Warblers". It seemed that the storm had caught them off guard as well.

Blaine checked up on them and then went for another walk just by himself. The storm had made him realize how much he cared about Kurt and if anything happened to him he would die. He smiled as he thought of all the fun they have had but then as he thought about what could happen to Kurt the clouds began to gathre again. Blaine looked at them and it seemed as though they went wherever he went.

He stared at them for a long time and finally thought what the heck I might as well see what's up with them. He carelessly flicked his hand joking that maybe he was in control and as he did that the clouds moved with his hand. He sat in shock but laughed, he thought it was a fluke so he tried to think of the sun. As he did this it became very hot where he was standing and the clouds were gone.

Blaine looked down at his hands and began to think of rain, as he did so his hand was sprinkled with water from above. He stared at his hands for about ten minutes and then jumped in the air.

"I…I can control weather?" Blaine thought confused.

He sat and laughed thinking maybe it was that stupid storm or maybe he was crazy. All he knew was he was not going to tell anybody and he waas going to have fun with his so called "power". He made it a perfect day for him and he walked home smiling not knowing that someone was watching the whole time.

The shadowy figure was wearing a heavy red varsity jacket and a black hood and mask, he was bulky but it seemed he was swift on his feet as he ran the other way away from Blaine's house. The shadowerd figure seemed to know something that no one else did and for sure was not going to tell.


	2. Friday I'm In Love

Glee: Justice For All: Episode Two: Friday I'm In Love

Starring: Blaine, Puck, and Brittany

The week had passed slowly for Blaine, and it was finally Friday, the end of his school week. He sat smiling at his desk as the bell rang to let the class out. Blaine jumped for joy to see none other than his friend, and crush, Kurt standing outside waiting for him.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand which set his heart a flutter as they ran to their lockers.

Blaine smiled but remembered what had happened to him earlier that week and knew what he had to do.

"Kurt, I have to do something tonight alone so I am going to have to cancel out moive night. Is that okay?" Blaine said fearing the worse.

"It's fine." Kurt gulped. He had noticed Blaine acting weirdly since the storm Monday and he wanted to mention it but felt it was rude.

They parted there as Blaine felt sad that he had to break off their "date". He had been avoiding Kurt all week because of his new found "power".

He had found out earlier that week after the storm that he would control the weather and he was very unsure of whether or not he could handle it.

Blaine ran to the roof of the school and just sat and almost cried. He had always been different in society but now he had more things he had to figure out. As he became sadder it began to cloud up around him and rain.

Blaine screamed as he shook his fist in the air and a bolt of lightning struck the roof. He looked at the crowd of people watching him down in the parking lot and ran off crying with rain cloud follwing him. He was angry that he did not have the guts at the time to tell Kurt, how he felt and about his new found power.

He ran home and sat in his room with rain cloud covering his whole house.

At another school the students were also eager to get out for the weekend and a skinny adorable blonde girl was sitting at the edge of her seat waiting for the bell to ring. She stared at it thinking it might go faster but even she was not that dumb. Her name was Brittany and she was a singer and dancer in the Glee Club at the school. They were having a meeting a half hour after class which gave her just enough time to run to the park and feed the birds.

She kept this part of her life very secret but she loved animals and did this every Friday since she was tweleve. Her cheerleading had gotten in the way as of late but she found a way to get them their seeds.

As the bell rang she sprang from her chair to go to her locker. She ran past the dark haired bossy toned leader of the Glee Club who was fixing her hair. She saw Brittany run past and laughed a bit in her head.

Brittany grabbed her bags and ran as quick as she could to the park. As she ran she saw lots of dogs pass her by. She loved all animals so it was hard for her not to go over and pet them. She went against the urge and got to the park entrance. She pulled a brown paper bag out of her back pack and found a nice red bench to sit at.

She had been shooken this past week by the weather, from the storm that had happened Monday, so she hoped the birds were fine. They began to chirp and sign as they saw he bag full of seeds. She laughed as she thought she heard a large black bird sing "I am Hungry!"

She knew she was just tired so she just thought it was surely nothing. As she fed them to she stared at them with a weird look as she heard them sing, "What the hell is this? I thought we were getting good food. We are sick of seed."

Scared and thinking she was going crazy she replied, "It's all I can afford for you guys."

As she said this the birds looked at her and flew off in fright. She knew something was up and had no idea what to say. She just packed her seed away and ran back to the school.

This time when she ran back she swore she could hear the dogs talking to each other and ranting about how hot it was outside.

She ran up to the music room and sat down just as the meeting had begun, and everyone seemed normal to her. She just took a deep breathe and decided to just get some more sleep.

The Glee Club was all present except for one member a football player and resident singer who went by the name of Puck.

He had planned on being there on time and everything but something unsual happened.

As he went to shower off from his workout before Glee Club he saw a large student approach him. It was none other than the school bully Dave Karofsky. He had an evil grin on his face and he looked like he wanted to pick a fight.

Puck gave him a dirty glare and tried to reason with him, "I do not want to fight you Dave, but after all the trouble you have been giving me I might have to take you outside and teach you a lesson!"

Dave just laughed and ran at Puck full force as his fist met Puck's face. Dave stared at his large hand and smiled, as he saw Puck's blood on his knuckles. Dave may have been smiling on the outside but he knew what he was doing was wrong, he just used this as a way to let loose. Puck wiped his bloody nose off and tackled Dave into a large gray locker by his side.

Puck got up spat at the ground and ran to a bathroom near by to check the damage to his face out.

"Shit!"He mouthed as he saw how badly his nose was swollen but he noticed something was happening.

His nose began to magically move right back into place and this made his eyes grow large. Just as he touched his nose to make sure he was not dreaming Dave ran at him from the door.

The fight that ensued was short but in the end Puck was left with a broken hand and Dave a cut under his eye.

Puck ran away from the fight, he did not want to get in any more trouble then he already was. He wanted to stay safe for that one special girl. Her name was Rachel and she was the apple of his eye. He just could not live without her but sadly she just looked right through him.

He sat in his car looking at his throbbing hand but it slowly healed itself up and he was fine to drive off. He thought he was going a bit crazy so he drove off rubbing his hand.

Dave limped out of the bathroom looking around only to find an empty hallway. He grabbed at his eye and there was nothing there so he shrugged it off and walked to get his coat and backpack. He had some unfinished business to attend to.


	3. Stray Cat Strut

Glee: Justice For All: Episode Three: Stray Cat Strut

Starring: Kurt, Finn, and Artie

The sun set on a Sunday night and a young man with a heart yearning for a cheerleader with hair of gold, played with his secret action figure collection. His name to all his friends was Finn and he was a strong willed person, with a family of strong people. His step brother Kurt knocked on his door and slowly entered his room. Finn threw his action figures under his pillow as he turned around.

Kurt put a plate with a sandwich on it on the table in his room smiled and left. Finn had been eating in his room ever since the storm had hit the Monday before. He did not want anyone to know what was going on with him. He was growing things from his face and hands, and his back. His face was growing whisker like things. He cut them off every morning as he did the same with his nails that seemed to keep growing when he became angry.

He had one other secret that was very hard to hide. He was growing a cat tail. It was hard to control and when he became aroused it always became very stiff. He ran his hands through his hair as he felt his face hoping his whiskers were still gone but he could feel them growing back.

Finn sat at the edge of his bed and saw his fingers slowly grow cat like claws. He picked up the plate of food and threw it at the wall. He was tired of feeling like a freak. He know felt bad because his step brother was treated badly for being different but at least he had someone else to vent with Finn felt as though he had no one.

He went through his closet found a dark black hoodie and through it on. He slowly opened the window and jumped out landing perfectly on his feet.

"Damn" he whispered. "I really am turning into a cat."

He ran to confont someone special and tell her his secret. He wanted to tell her how he felt and he thought this would be the perfect time. Her name was Quinn and she was your regular high school sex symbol. She had the perfect body, the great voice, and the great personality. He knew they had had a rough patch but he wanted to start anew.

Across town a boy with dark brown hair and a large pair of glasses was sitting in his wheelchair cleaning his shoes. He sadly had lost the capabilty to walk, and that always brought him down. He never really let on but he hated this part of him. He was stuck in the middle of the storm because his wheelchair had gotten stuck on a rock and he was soaked. He had to dry his clothes out and then he noticed that he could do something special.

His hands were moving abnormally fast, and his mind was racing. He moved his chair and it was all of a sudden back at the school. He flicked the wheel again and he was back home. He laughed as he tried it once more but at a different angle. He was now at the park.

He smiled and tried to move his legs. They still were limp and lifeless. He swore under his breath and took his wheelchair back home. He knew exactly what was going on and he had to tell someone.

The Friday before this he went and had a chat with his good friend Puck.

"Dude that storm, it has given me like a power, like super speed!" Artie whispered to his friend in the locker room.

"What drugs are you on and where can I get some?" Puck retorted.

"I am serious watch this!" Artie spoke as he took Puck's wallet from his wallet in a split second.

Puck's eyes widened and he pulled Artie's chair into a separate room.

"When did you learn to do magic?" Puck asked wide eyed. "This is like Harry Potter or some shit!"

"No I am super fast that's all, I bet the ladies love a guy with quick hands." Artie answered back.

Puck laughed and sadly looked at Artie's legs. "But super speed is a running power right?"

"Yeah well yeah, I know that's weird but I can still find good use for it you just watch me." Artie smiled.

He finished cleaning his shoes and took his wheelchair inside and knew he was going to show off his new found power the next day.

Kurt slicked his hair to the side as he took a walk all by his lonesome. He had been feeling quite alone this whole week because his step brother and his crush were both keeping to themselves.

His mind raced with thoughts of Blaine dating another boy but he knew that couldn't happen. Could it? He sighed as he found his usual hiding spot on top of the library. He sat there and took a deep breath.

He saw a tear roll down his cheek but quickly wiped it away. He had to be strong, he thought. Just as he sat down a figure dressed in all black but wearing a red varsity jacket appeared behind him.

This startled Kurt and he got up suddenly and stared the figure down. Kurt was not afraid of him and slowly walked up to him.

"Hello and you are?" Kurt spoke slowly to the figure.

The figure ran at him and began to make it rain on top of Kurt. Kurt's eyes got big and began to run but stopped as he reached the edge of the roof. His eyes looked down and then behind him.

The figure slowly moved toward him as he did he got in Kurt's face and whispered, "I am your fears, I am your desire, I am The Masked Revenger!"

As he said this he pushed Kurt off the roof and walked away without a second thought.

Kurt was falling and as this happened he began to cry but right before he hit the cement he stopped. He just stopped mid-fall and began to float.

He looked around and slowly he floated to the ground. He looked at the roof and saw the figure staring at him with anger in his eyes. Kurt ran home crying, but now he knew what he was to do.

He went home got a notebook and began to draw something colorful and flashy. He was going to be a superhero, he did not know how, he did not know why he lived but he knew he could fly. He could defy gravity. And this excited him.


	4. Burnin' Love

Glee: Justice For All: Episode 4: Burnin' Love

As a hooded figure by the name of Finn ran from street to street his mind strayed to thoughts of past romances. He had tried to date the "love" of his life Rachel and it had not ended well. He also dated Quinn. Just the thought of her made Finn smile and this very night he was going to tell her how he felt.

He made it to her house just as the sun and moon traded places and he brushed his face to feel his whiskers growing back. He snarled at the fact that this accident had made him into this cat creature. Finn licked his hand and slowly scratched at her window with full force.

Quinn got out of her bed slowly rubbing her eyes. She did not usually go to bed this early it just seemed to be a quiet night and she needed her beauty sleep. She stroked her blonde hair out of her face and shrieked at the sight of Finn at her window.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. "And what's with the cat make-up?"

He frowned and pawed at the window with his hand and gave her very sad and large eyes, the look of a cat about to cry itself to sleep. It moved her in her small stone heart and she opened the window.

Finn slowly crawled in on all fours and jumped on to Quinn's bed, his cat like personality was taking control. He shook it off and took off his hood to show her his whiskers and she screamed in terror.

"SHHHH!" he whispered. "It's alright I'm fine. It's just…." He stopped mid sentence and saw a picture of her and him together holding hands on her desk. He slowly walked over to it and picked it up.

"That was one of our first dates." She answered back.

Quinn was your average cold hearted cheerleader on the outside but inside she had a heart for Finn, or so he thought. She was confused that night, and she knew in her mind she only kept that picture because of how perfect her hair looked.

Finn slowly walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned in for a kiss. His whiskers brushed her skin and she laughed as she took off his coat. She knew tonight would be the day she left the animal in him loose.

He kissed her deeply and the rest of the night was a blur. He woke up in the alley by his house naked with his tail stiff as a board and a necklace in his hands. Finn ran home got in bed and got what sleep he could while he pondered what had happened that night.

The school was full of football playing singers and another was quiet shy nerd Sam. He was a rather largely bulit teenager with a haircut that moved when you shook your head. It was dyed blonde and he tried to keep that a secret but after he had lost the love of his life everything had gone downhill.

He had dated Quinn for months and she dropped him like a quarter on a waterfall. He still had crying fits about her and he would sit and put in the Glee Club meetings when she sang a love song.

It was Sunday night and Sam was moping as usualy to sad love songs on his small FM radio. He had been feeling weird ever since the silly lightning storm and he had no idea what to do with himself.

His body had been feeling abnormally long and he had grown a few inches here and there only to shrink moment's afterword. He being the nerd he was thought this through and wrote down a notebook full of notes.

Sam's notes got him nowhere and he brushed his silly blonde hair from in front of his eyes as he reached for his bottle of water. It was halfway across the room but him being the weird child he was grabbed all the way across coming short. He tried again as he laughed but this time he had made it farther.

He smiled and tried once more and he figured out exactly what had been happening to him. Sam jumped in the air and slowly retracted his arm back to normal size.

He sat in his chair thinking I have super powers! Oh My God! This is so cool I can stretch.

He sat around making doodles for the rest of the night and forgot about Quinn for the first time since they had broken up.

He slept good for once but when he woke up he no longer had thoughts of being a super hero but merely thoughts of revenge and lust.


	5. I Can't Explain

Glee: Justice For All: Episode 5: I Can't Explain

Starring: Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Puck

As the final bell rang Blaine was waiting outside for Kurt to finally tell him the big news he had just learned the prior week. He was going to tell him of his ablity to control weather. He was afraid but he had to tell him. They were best friends and he hoped soon they could be more than that.

Kurt was full of smiles as he took Blaine's hand and dragged him off someplace.

"Blaine before you tell me what you have to tell me we are going to meet Rachel she has something big to say and so do I." He was full of energy and they ran quickly to the park where they usually hung out.

Rachel was waiting for them in a large sweater since she thought it was chilly. She smiled at the sight of the two boys and raised a hand to wave at them. They came running towards her, Blaine still nervous to tell Kurt of his new found power.

"Guys, I have to tell you something big. You know that storm that hit last week, well I think it gave me an ability to move objects with my mind." She was smiling from ear to ear and excited to tell someone but Kurt's face went to one of disbelief.

"Rachel, you always want to show me up don't you. I got one as well from the storm I of course can fly though. Pretty awesome eh Blaine?" Kurt laughed and smiled along with Rachel as Blaine backed away and saw the cloud forming above his head.

"Well I got one to guys and it's a bit more complex then those. See the cloud, yeah I control weather." As Blaine said this it got sunny and clear and he began to relax.

The three friends began to laugh and relax knowing their secerets were safe with each other, but Kurt made sure and told them both to look out for a masked figure.

"This guy is big and well he has been like hunting me down. He looks to be trying to get rid of all the super people we all of sudden have gotten. You know what now that I think about it he was following us here." Kurt quickly scanned the area and saw the figure hiding behind a tree but he refused to make a scene.

"Kurt, is that him over there?" Rachel asked as she began to pick up a rock with her mind.

"Yes, Rachel I wanted to not make a scene but I think he sees us starng at him, and yes yeah he is running towards us." As he said this he tried to fly up into the air but began to fly sideways away from the group.

Rachel threw the rock quickly at the figure running toward them but being new to her power she missed badly. Blaine had been praticing more then the others so he was much more prepared. He picked up the winds and ushered Kurt back with them to above them. Then Blaine made it hail just on top of the figure and created a thunderstorm in one area. He was still new though to his powers so of course he was getting very tired quickly and he was not sure what to do next.

The figure brushed it all off and just threw a brick with a note on it at the table they were sitting at and ran away. Kurt quietly landed and picked up the brick. He had noticed that during their "fight" the whole park ran away screaming.

"We better get out of here before someone comes asking questions." Rachel said grabbing the boys by their wrist.

They had only gotten half way to her school when they ran into a rather afraid Puck. He kept touching his nose and asking how did this happen. Rachel grabbed him and slapped him to get his attention.

"What is going on with you?" She screamed at him with such force that he became quite sane again.

"You guys are not going to belive me, I can heal myself. Me and Karofsky were fighting earlier this week and he broke my nose and now look it is all fine. I must be going crazy." He was getting frantic again so Rachel decided to calm him down by showing him her power.

She began to pick a towel out of her purse and show him he is not alone but missed his face and hit Kurt's instead. He grabbed it from his face and laughed.

"Okay what crazy is trying to show is you are not alone we all have gotten weird powers this past week. I am not sure who else has them but at least us four do. " Kurt said with a laugh in his voice.

"Okay good I saw Artie and talked to him about powers but assumed I was having a crazy dream. I thought my nose would be broken again but it wasn't. Thank God I am not alone." Puck said hugging Rachel.

"Now why do we have these powers?" Blaine questioned.

"Not sure but I think I know just who to ask." Kurt replied begin to walk towards his former school.


End file.
